Coastal Differences
by Karren
Summary: Lester and Eden is back in the sequel to East v/ West. In this one we are in California. Will Eden forgive Lester? Will he get another chance?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well here it is finally the sequel of East vs. West. Sorry it has taken so long, it was a very busy summer and looks to be a very busy fall as well. Hope you enjoy the Sequel and enjoy the ride along with me. Also I don't know a lot about Cali and have been asking people that I know there and researching some, so if something is wrong I am sorry and never mean to offend.

Special thanks to Belle 1228 for her suggestion for the title.

Eden's Pov

I sat on the plane still in my dress with full hair and makeup. My heart was shattered and tears continued to fill my eyes, but I would not allow them to fall, not here, not yet. I felt like such a fool, I had fallen right into Lester's trap and gave him all the ammunition to bury me. I had opened up and shared with him things I have never shared to anyone before. I never knew he was gathering information to use against me to win the stupid account. I've had my share of compition from other branches that offer the same things my office does, but never to the degree that Lester had carried it. He is exactly like those kids in high school who tortured me, no he is worse. Lester Santos got into my heart and broke down the walls I'd created around me. Words and taunts hurt, but at least they don't shatter you like Lester did.

When the plane landed in LAX I stepped off it and robotically made my way to the baggage claim. As I stood there in my heels and waited for my things a little girl with her family kept looking over and staring at me. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she tugged on my dress.

"Are you a movie star?" she asked me

"Hanna" her mother scolded her

"But mommy you said this is where the movie stars live and she's all dressed up and has sparkly earrings"

Tears filled my eyes as I thought how I felt by Lester. He at one time made me fill so special like a movie star. I sucked the tears back and wobbly knelt down to the little girls level.

"No, I'm not a movie star, I'm nobody" I told her and realized how true that statement was. Thank God at that moment the conveyer belt started to move and our bags from the flight began to ascend.

Grabbing my bags off the belt, I take my phone out of my clutch and call for a company car to come pick me up, one of the perks of where I work. As I waited for my phone to come on, I was assaulted with numerous missed calls and text messages when the screen came to life.

"I can't do this" I say knowing who they all belonged to. If not all from him then someone else close to him

Getting the car confirmed to pick me up, I waited and let the emotional and physical fatigue wash over me. My body feels like it is filled with lead and my mind is numb. I thank God that tomorrow is Sunday and before I restart my life, I have a day to hide away, wallow, and lick my wounds. Come Monday I will reemerge as if nothing happened these past two weeks and bury myself in work and forget about Lester and Trenton New Jersey.

The ringing of my phone snaps me out of my thoughts and I clench in panic thinking it could be another call from Lester. A whoosh of air escapes my lungs as I see it is from the car that I called for telling me it was there. Grabbing my bags, I wheel them and carry them out to the car and hand them off to the driver as I get into the back of the vehicle.

"Welcome back Ms. Burling ton" the familiar voice to me says

"Thanks Jim" I respond laying my head back and relaxing into the soft leather of the seat.

"Home?" he asked and I tell him yes and the rest of the ride is made in welcomed silence.

An hour later the car came to a stop and I look out the tinted windows and see the familiar face of my condo staring back at me, it is good to be home. Getting out of the car, I deeply inhale the ocean air and listen as the wave's crash on the beach across the street. The smells and the sounds are familiar and sooth the ache I had inside.

"Help you up the stairs?" Jim asked as he delivered my bags next to me on the sidewalk

"No thank you, I'll get them, thank you for coming out so late"

"No problem" he nods "Goodnight Ma'am"

"Night"

I place my bag over my shoulder and grab the other two that were on wheels. I hoisted them up the flight of stairs to my front door; opening it the calming dark greeted me. The only noise in the house was the fridge running, the A/C, and my cat loudly meowing from somewhere in the room. I flipped on the light that was near the door and saw Sadie my Calico kittle running up and threading through my legs. I crouch down and said hello to my friend, my only friend that accepted me no matter if I was happy or sad or how I looked day to day. Tossing off my heels the weight of the night finally catches up to me and I sink to the floor as wracking cries pour out.

Lester's Pov

Finally it was time to board the plan that would allow me to get back to Eden. I laid my aching head back on the seat and listened as the engine came off and we began our decent down the runway. I placed my hand around my jaw and felt the deep bruise that was forming. It was lucky that Ranger hadn't broken my jaw. Sighing I closed my eyes and felt the plane lift off into the sky.

"Excuse me" I heard, but paid no mind

"Excuse me sir" I heard again and this time I felt a hand on my arm. When I turned my head a woman across the aisle was staring at me waiting.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice that you're hurt. I saw how you sat down, you have a busted lip, busted up knuckles, and that eye your hiding is turning black under your glasses" she said and I placed my hand under my legs.

"I'm fine"

"You sure? You don't look like it and I could help you, I'm a nurse"

"I'm fine, I was looked after, after my accident" I told her wanting to just be quiet and think of Eden and how I was going to win her back.

"Well I'm Sandy and if you change your mind just let me know"

"Thank you" I told her and then laid back in my chair and closed my eyes. My head was pounding; Ranger had really worked me over pretty good, chewed me out, and then told me what the next six months of my life was going to be like. When I limped out of the gym Steph was leaning against the wall in in her dress from the party. I was surprised to see her because she couldn't take Ranger's idea of punishment and stayed away when he doled it out.

"Beautiful" I said not expecting her to say anything to me after what she believes I had done

"How could you Les?" she asked and I stopped walking and turned back to her "you know what she's been through and how she feels about herself"

"I know it's just a big mess. I didn't…" I said and she just held her hand up

"If you did or didn't, I don't care, it was still wrong. If you did it to win then that's just horrid, but if you didn't and hid your feelings about her that was wrong for lying" she said and my anger snapped. I wasn't angry at her, but it was all getting to be too much.

"You know what Steph; all of us here are liars. Everyone here especially Ranger has lied and pretended to get info out of others. That is just what we do, we use anything and everything to get what we need" I tell her.

"The difference Les is the ones that you've done that to was a matter of national security, Eden was a woman from LA not a threat to you and who also fell in love with you" she said and walked into the gym leaving me behind to stew.

"I didn't do it, I love her" I said to the closing door. I turned and made my way to my room where I counted down the hours that I could leave and go to Eden.

Once the plane landed and I had procured my rental truck, I punched in Eden's info that Ranger had gotten for me. When I parked across the street of the rows of condos, I sat there and scanned over the one that belonged to Eden. Getting out, I ran across the street and stood on the sidewalk taking a look around of my new environment. You would think coming all the way from the East coast to the West, I would be like a fish out of water as I looked over the palm tree lined street, but I wasn't. In my life I have been too far more "exotic" locations and traveled more than most people ever had so I can easily adapt to my surroundings.

Running up the flight of stairs, I looked over Eden's door. Her door was like any other door you would find on any other place, but I just needed a moment to collect myself and brace for the reaction when she opened the door and found me. I lifted my hand and knocked steeling myself for the door to open, after a minute of nothing I knocked again.

"Eden" I called when I heard noting coming from the other side of the door

"Smooth Les, she hears you she will never come to the door" I said to myself as I waited. After a few more minutes I knocked again. A door did finally open, but it wasn't Eden's, it was her across the way neighbor.

"Guess she's not home" I say to the woman who was watching me. I made a decision to leave before the woman called the police. I have to remind myself if how Eden said she lived. She wouldn't have men coming and pounding on her door. As I jogged down the steps and ran back across the street to my truck, I was mentally planning to check into my hotel and figure out my next move. As I neared to the truck I caught a figure sitting alone on the beach. Something told me to check it out and when I did I saw it was a woman sitting on the sand with a floral fringed wrap around her. The wind blew the tiny strings around. What made my heart stop was when I noticed the long blond curls that also were picked up by the wind. As I approached a little more I knew.

"Eden" I whispered watching her


	2. Chapter 2

Eden' Pov

I couldn't sleep. I was mentally and physically exhausted, but after a hot shower and my comfy bed each time that I closed my eyes I was haunted by images of Lester as I tried to drift off. I was assaulted by pictures of us doing various things in the two weeks that I was there and the one that killed my heart the most was how he would lie next to me each night and just stare at me. He would stroke my cheek and then lean over to me and kiss me the softest kiss you could get. We often pulled apart gasping for breath.

"Oh God" I cried burying my face into my pillow feeling so alone in my bed. I know it seems silly, but I had grown to having Lester's body next to mine as I slept. It also didn't escape my knowledge that my pillow didn't have the unique smell that Lester carried and it was killing me to know it was all a game and he didn't really feel the same as I had.

After hours of tossing and turning, dozing a little here and there, and having dreams of my time in Trenton, I got up frustrated that I couldn't sleep and decided to go over to the beach. Feeding Sadie, I grabbed my shawl that I had bought from one of the small shops on the Santa Monica Pier , I jogged down the steps and ran across the street to the sand were I could sit and hopefully wash my troubles away.

I love living here in Malibu and California. The beach is so close to my place and the sounds and smells are just wonderful to me. Every Sunday I would come out here and sit to watch the waves as I let the stress of the workweek fade away and get centered for the week to come, it was my little sanctuary to go to when I needed a break. I am hoping that the beach and the ocean can sooth away the ache I have inside of me now. I haven't ever had to deal with something like this and pray the sounds of the water crashing onto the beach and the wind with help. I find my usual spot and sit down on the cool sand and bury my toes in deep. I suck in a big breath and tilt my head back to let it all out slowly. To my left I see a few die hard surfers head out to tackle the water on this chilly morning and then turn back to get lost in watching out over the ocean.

I allowed my thoughts to drift as I looked over the white caps as they came inland and crashed up the beach. It was so quiet and relaxing and this is what I was here for. I thought back to Lester and the dinner's he took me to. How he would hold my hand and smile as he guided me into the restaurants and then back out to the truck after we were done. He would stop me at the passenger side door and kiss me a kiss that would have my legs feeling like jelly and then he would open the door and usher me inside.

I was trying hard to shake it off, to give it, up and allow it to float off into the sky, but when the wind floated around me I caught the scent of someones cologne and it was the same one that Lester wore making my heart painfully constrict. Turning slightly around to see the stranger who passed by wearing the scent, my stomach fell to my feet as I saw it wasn't a stranger, but the man himself invading my personal island, shattering my place of peace.

Lester's Pov

I stood there behind Eden trying to figure out what I was going to say to her and how I was going to get her attention. I didn't have to think to long when she suddenly moved and turned her head and stared straight at me. When she saw me there and the realization sunk in that it was in fact me, I could see her face pale as if she's seen a ghost. She turned her face back around, hung her head, and sighed. I wanted so much to go to her, to wrap her in my arms and beg her to not believe what she had heard at the party. Eden slowly stood up and turned to look at me, her face looked hard and her eyes were cold. Gone was the spake l that I loved so much when she would look at me.

"Why are you here Lester?" she hissed at me showing a side of her I had never seen before "To gloat?"

"Eden" I say coming closer, I just need to be near her to get her to understand.

"Its over now, you won, you don't have to pretend anymore"

Her words stung, but I couldn't blame her for thinking them. She would believe what she heard and it would make since to her. She isn't like the typical girl that I looked for and brought home, but watching her and getting to know her has opened my eyes and I have fallen in love with her. I really do love her and regret ever liying to Cal and Bobby about my feelings for her. I regret wanting to destroy her, no guy ever gave her a chance and if they would have they would have learned what a good woman they could have had. I only hope that I can get another chance to kill the memories of the past and giver her better ones to remember.

"Just leave and let me go" she snaps "Like all the others have shaped how I am, I survived and I'll survive now" she said turning her back to me.

"You won" I said and saw her body tense

Slowly turning back around she stared at me "What did you say?"

"When we found you gone, Ranger beat the shit out of me and then afterwards chewed me out. He then told me what his decision was and now that I screwed up I get to spend the next six week doing what he would have done" I told her removing my sunglasses to reveal to her my swollen black eye. Eden gasped as she saw it and then went back to being stoic.

"You won Eden, RangeMan is coming to Cali and its up to me to make it work"

"So all your plans and getting into my heart backfired. You destroyed me and did it all for nothing" she seethed and I can see that all the walls that were once breaking down were built back up and much stronger than before. I see I had my work cut out for me.

"No, not for nothing" I tell her stepping closer to her. Eden folder her shawl draped arms over her chest.

"I've never regretted one moment I've spent with you" I whispered and saw the emotions play across her eyes "Please Eden I know you still have feelings for me, you couldn't have turned them off so quickly"

Eden's eyes went hard as a tear streaked down her cheek. I wanted to reach out and wipe all her tears I know she must have cried, but when I reached to do so she took a step back.

"Dont you touch me" she said through gritted teeth, tears falling more abundantly down her face. "Don't stand there and continue to lie to me Lester. You don't have to anymore. God, it all makes since now, I kept wondering what you saw in me to want to be with me and why you kept pursuing. I told you over and over that it would never work out between us and now I understand"

"You're wrong" I told her

"Oh really?" she laughs but with no humor

"Eden please" I plead coming to stand toe to toe with her. Her bottom lip begins to quiver and this time I cup her cheek to comfort her and to feel her. When I touch her her skin is ice cold and I realize the quivering its due to her emotions its because she is freezing. I look her over for the first time and see her in a thin pair of sweats, a t shirt, and she is barefoot. That shawl of hers surely cant warm her like she should be.

"Baby your freezing. Let me take you back to your place and help warm you up"

Eden's shoulders sagged and she looked to the sand "I cant do this anymore. Lester I am pleading to the goodness inside of you, from one human to another please leave me alone, let me go, let me heal and put my life back together again"

Eden walks around me my silence making her think I have agreed to what she asks of me. Before she steps off the curb of the beach I call to her stopping her.

"Even if I didn't have this RangeMan thing on my back, I would have still came. Think about it" I tell her as she crosses the road and runs up her steps to her condo. I grin knowing I have a challenge ahead of me and I also know Eden will soon have a huge bomb dropped on her. I look back at the ocean one more time and I turn and head back to my truck to head off to the place I'll call home for the next six months.


	3. Chapter 3

Eden's Pov

I raced up my steps as fast as my feet could take me. When I closed the door behind me, my heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles a minute. Lester was here, he was here in Cali the one place I knew he would never be. He fought tooth and nail to keep RangeMan on the East Coast , so I assumed with him winning he would never set foot here, wasn't that what he wanted?

"You know what they say about assuming" I say rolling my eyes as I push off the door

My nerves were shot and all I could think of was a glass of wine. I walked into my kitchen, grabbed one of my glasses, and willed it with a nice red wine. I carried my glass out onto my balcony where I could get some air and to think. Sadie was stretched out on one of my deck chairs and when she saw me she flipped over, showing me her belly, and stretched out as far as her little body could go. Chuckling at her I sat next to her and ran my hand over the soft fur of her belly.

"Its so hard being a kitty isn't it?" I asked her as I petted her "You got a nice comfy home, a potty you don't have to clean, lots of toys, meals carried to you, and lots of love" I tell her picking her up and snuffling her fur under my nose "I sure would love to be you right now" I say as she jumped from my lap to run into the house.

I stood up and leaned my elbows over the wall of my balcony to look over the beach. Lester was here, he was right there in front of me. I looked over to the spot that I was sitting in on the sand and half expected to see Lester still standing there looking back at me, but he wasn't. I sighed in relief that he was gone. I thought back to the smell of his cologne and when I saw it was actually him my heart ached for him and then when I saw his eye, I wanted to go to him and help him. But then I heard the words that I over heard at the party and the anger from them and from all my past came roaring to the surface and I blasted him.

"If I didn't have RangeMan on my back I still would have came" his words came back to me. He told me to think about it and that was the last I wanted to do.

"No, I am not going to entertain any of the thoughts he wants me to. He's here and I cant do anything about it, but at least I don't have to see him or be near him, my part in all of this is over"

Lester's Pov

It was early Monday morning and I had just received my wakeup call. I could of just set the alarm on my phone or set the clock that came with the room, but after being up late talking to Ranger over the computer, I felt it best to actually physically talk to someone so my brain was alert and awake. I rolled out of bed and grabbed the toiletry bag that held my shampoo, saving things, and other shower needs and took it into the bathroom where I turned on the water in the shower. After I was fully bathed, I stepped from the shower and looked over at the designer suit that I had hung over the door the night before.

I took the Grey slacks off the hanger and slid them up my legs and slid an expensive leather belt through the loops and secured it at my waist. I then slid my arms through a crisp white button up shirt and slid a silk tie around my neck , tyeing it, and sliding the knot up to my throat. Slipping the jacket on and topping everything off with nice leather loafers, I stood back and admired why work.

"Damn Santos" I say to myself as I turned looking at myself

It felt so strange for me to be wearing clothes like this. I never had to dress up much and always laughed at Ranger when I saw him come down dressed in his black on black suits. Even though it made Steph drool over him, I was glad it wasn't me that had to wear the monkey suit and deal with the corporate side of the business. However now I was Ranger and I had to look and play the part he does.

I pocketed the keys to the rental truck and grabbed my newly purchased brief case. Cal and Bobby would laugh their asses off if they could see me. I sighed knowing this is only a hurdle I had to cross until I get to the part I knew something about.

Driving down to the PCH to downtown LA , I was mentally going over in my head what I needed to say and do when I meet with Mr. Collins. I also was trying not to forget what Ranger had told me when we had spoke last night. Finding an empty parking spot I made my way over to the large steel building that looked like it was made of glass. As I stepped inside to find what floor my appointment was on, I wondered if Eden was getting ready and driving the same highway coming into work like I had.

"Good Morning Sir how can I help you?" a pretty brunette asked me when I came off the elevator

"Morning, I have an appointment with Mr. Collins" I told her taking off my sunglasses and shoving them into the hidden pocket inside my jacket.

"Certainly" she smiled and punch a button on her desk phone

"Yes?"

"Mr. Collins your early appointment has just arrived"

"Thank you Jeannie I'll be right out" I heard and she smiled back at me

It wasn't just a second later the door to an office opened and Bernie Collins of Collins and Collins walked out in a very expensive suit and shook my hand vigorously. He turned to Jeannie and told her to bring in two cups of coffee for us.

"Mr. Santos, it is so great to meet you. I hope California has been good to you since you've been here"

"Well I have gotten to do much since I just got here yesterday, I hope things will start to look up" I say thinking of Eden.

"Yes lets hope, so what property would you like for me to bring out so we can get the building process on the way?" he asked

"Well" I said unsnapping my brief case that had all the documents that I needed. I took out a file that Ranger had given me before I left and handed it over to Mr. Collins.

"I don't remember this being on of the properties that was shown to Mr. Manoso" he said looking over the file

"It wasn't, but its what we want" I told him

"I don't know if its even for sale"

"It is" I assured him

"Ok ill call them up and see what I can get for you" he said typing on his computer and then picking up his phone

"Uhhh we would like to continue working with the one who has headed thisup allready" I told him and he looked at me

"Jeannie" he said pushing a button on his phone

"Yes Mr. Collins?"

"Is Eden in yet?" he asked her and I held my breath. Eden was about to be rocked.

"Yes she came in about fifteen minutes ago"

Mr. Collins let Jeannie go and pushed another button "Eden" he said

"Yes?" I heard her voice come in over the speaker

"Can you bring the Manoso files and meet me in my office?"

"Yes I'll be there in five minutes"

As they were talking, I smiled knowing in just a minute she would be walking through the door of Mr. Collins Office. I stood with my back to the door and studied the art that was on the wall.

"Mr. Collins?" I heard as a knock came to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Eden's Pov

Well Monday was here. It was time to shake off the last two weeks and get back to business. Today there was no room for my depression, my tears, or my aching heart, it was time to fill my days with closing out the Manoso file and go on to the next client on my list.

I dropped the towel I had around me to the floor in my bedroom and caught a sight of myself in the mirror. Grabbing a plain pair of white cotton undies I shimmed them up my legs.

"Ugg" I said seeing the spare tire around my waist and the flapping fat under my arms. It further confirmed to me how a man like Lester could and would not ever be attracted to me.

I ran my finger around the waist band of my panties and thought how they just felt right on my body. I pulled out a nondescript bra and hooked it around my chest, sliding the straps up my arms. When I get myself settled, I look back over my half dressed self and sigh. It sure wasn't the edgy black lacy stuff I wore under my dress the other night, but this just felt right and comfortable. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of black dress pants, a dark red high neck blouse and began to dress. When I had my outfit on, I looked in the mirror to do my hair and apply my make up. As I got finished I saw that I looked very put together and very conservative, for the first time I didn't like it. I marched back over to my closet and pulled out a silky blue blouse, it was flow y and had a plunging neckline. I pulled off my red shirt, pulled on the blue one, and added a black jacket to finish it. Feeling better o slid my feet into some black heels and went out to feed Sadie before I left for work.

I closed and locked my door assuring Sadie that mommy was coming home this time. I walked over to my across the way neighbor and knocked on her door.

"Morning Ms. Swanson, I wanted to thank you for looking after Sadie while I was away" I told her when she opened her door.

"No problem, she is a nice cat"

"Yea, my little baby" I said thinking how I loved that cat and how she was always there for me when the humans weren't.

"You on your way to work?" she asked me

"Yea, just as soon as I get my coffee"

"Well have a nice day hon"

"I will thank you again" I tell her as I wave and make my way down the steps.

Pulling into the coffee shop before I got onto the highway, I waited in line to order my coffee with cream and sugar and a bagel with cream cheese. I learned that during morning rush hour traffic, I would be able to eat my breakfast have have most of my coffee drank before I got to work. Turning onto the PCH, I fell in line behind the many cars, trucks, and SUV's all doing the mad dash to their jobs in the city. With each of the many stops, I grabbed mt bagel and washed it down with my coffee.

I finally made it to the office and parked in the garage that was located in the back of the building. Walking onto the floor of my office, no one greeted me or welcomed me back, so I walked to my desk and sat everything down as I fell into my chair and let out a large breath. It felt good to be back and not the center of attention like I was in New Jersey. I would be able to sit here and bury myself in work and not have to answer any questions until I would have to go out and do field work. I flipped on my computer to answer all the backed up emails and for a brief second I allowed my self to wonder where in LA was Lester.

"Eden" I heard my boss call to me through the speaker in my phone

"Yes?" I sighed sitting up abruptly in my chair. I knew he couldn't see me, but he was the boss and he commanded a level of professionalism.

"Can you grab the Manoso files and meet me in my office?"

"Yes I'll be there in five minutes" I told him grabbing at my bag that I'd taken on the trip with me. I thought I would get to settle in and and have a little time before I would have to deal with this, but I guess it would be a good idea to get it over with, close it out, and never have to deal with them again.

I walked down the hall to the door of my boss Mr. Collins. I stood there and smoothed down my pants and tugged on my blazer before I knocked. When I heard him acknowledge me to come in, I opened the door, walked in, and froze when a man turned to me and looked at me.

Lester's Pov

When I heard Eden's knock on the door, I froze and slowly turned when I heard her come in. She was standing there in a black pant suit, with her hair on her head in a tight bun, and glasses on her face that I had never seen her wear before. When she was in Trenton she wore her hair down and when she dressed up she was beautiful. I'm not saying she isn't now, but today she was dressed very conservative and my heart went out to her seeing that she was erecting those walls back around her again.

"Eden this is Mr. Santos. He is here to represent Manoso Inc" Mr. Collins told her and her eyes snapped over from him to me.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Santos" she responded and shook my hand. The moment our hands met I felt the spark of electricity move from her hand to mine. I knew she had to have felt it too because she quickly pulled her hand from mine.

Mr. Collins indicated that we all sit down and when Eden moved she tripped and a file she was carrying fell to the floor. When she bent over to retrieve it I saw right down her shirt and sucked in a huge breath at seeing her. Eden looked up at me, hearing me, and saw that I was staring down her shirt. Quickly she stood up, glaring at me, and sat down in the chair next to me.

"First welcome back Eden and congratulation on all your hard wonk on the Manoso case" Mr. Collins said to her

"Thank you"

"Mr. Santos has come to buy a property that will house RangeMan INC" he told her and I watched as Eden nodded her head and opened a file she held that had the pictures of the sites she had showed us during her first meeting with us.

"He wants to buy this one" he told her turning his computer screen around to show her

Eden squeenched her eyes as she looked over the picture " This isn't one of the properties that was offered"

"Mr. Santos assures me this is what they want and that it will be for sale. He also want to continue to work with you" he said and she swung her eyes to me.

"I'm sorry Sir, I just got back and am backlogged. I am just not available" she said

"Miss Burling ton wouldn't have to miss out on her work" I finally spoke up and the both looked at me " If it wouldn't be a problem she could continue to work here and after hours with me. She would be paid generously. In fact I'd like to take her out to dinner for business of course"

"That sounds like a win win for everybody" Mr. Collins said "Eden?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked me and I wanted to pull her to me and to tell her that I wanted her to see that I didn't really do what she thinks I did, but for now I needed it to be all about the business.

"You know this project and I would like you to continue and be the head with me" I told her. I knew she wouldn't and couldn't deny her boss if he wanted her to do this for him and the company.

"Eden" her boss said again

"Ok" she nodded

"Great, I'll pick you up at six and we can go over what our plans are. We'll be going to a nice restaurant so not formal but nice" I told her

"Ok" she said and I could feel her shutting down. I really needed t talk to her.

"Is that all Sir?" she asked

"Yea you can go" he told her

I watched as Eden walked out of the room. I looked over at Collins and told him that I needed to leave as well. We shook hands and I walked out in search of Eden.


	5. Chapter 5

Lester's Pov

Walking out of Collin's office , I looked up the hall and then down the other way to see if I could catch Eden to talk to her. Not seeing her anywhere I walked up to Jeannie's desk and asked Collin's secretary if she had seen where Eden had went. She told me she assumed she had went back to her desk and pointed up the hall where I could see a large room. Getting there I looked at all the desks, but Eden wasn't at any one of them. Walking through the room, I turned down another hallway and came to a row of floor to ceiling windows, peering in through the vertical blinds, I could see that it was a large conference type room and it was dark, but what I also saw was that someone was sitting at the long table that was inside the room.

Hoping that it was Eden in there and not some coworker taking a breather, I slowly opened the door and made my way inside. Eden sat at the large table that took up most of the room with her hands stretched out on top of it, she sat motionless and the silence in the room was deafening. Keeping my eyes trained on her knowing she was more than likely in shock, I walked up to her and knelt down next to her. It was time for me to drop the business act and get Eden back.

"Eden" I softly said to her trying not to startle her. As I looked her over sitting there, I could feel the pain rolling off her in waves. I was the reason she was in so much pain and it was crushing me. I wanted to hold her to assure her that it was all ok, but before I could do anything she spoke.

"Do you believe in God?" she asked

"What?" I asked completely caught of guard by her question

"Do you believe in God?" she repeated

"Uhhh, when Ranger and I were kids we were dragged to mass with our Mothers and Grandmother, but when I joined the Army I got away from the church"

"I was also raised in church when I was younger, my parents still attend" she said still not moving a muscle. I was trying hard to figure out where she was going with this line if thinking.

"While I was in Junior High School and High School, I was tormented because of my weight" she said and I nodded looking down knowing the story. "I would see the others with their girlfriends and boyfriends and wish it was me. I used to sit in my mom's recliner at home and day dream while looking out the window if I would ever have a man to love me and what my last name would be if I ever got to marry. I would pray that God send someone and bring him to me"

"God Eden" I said wanting to stop her from being forth more pain in herself. This was the saddest story I had ever heard.

"I was a good girl. I didn't drink like some of the girls in school, didn't do drugs, studied hard, and graduated with honors. I went to college where I kept to myself and didn't go to the wild parties that were held in dorms and frat houses. When I graduated there, I landed a great job and make great money. Sure I would get lonely seeing all the people around with others, but I accepted that it wasn't for me. Then I got the Manoso assignment, flew out East, met you, and my whole world changed. I began to think maybe the prayers I had said so long ago were finally being answered." She said her voice wavering

"God Eden"

"Guess they weren't huh?" she said and a long tear slid down from under her glasses. I turned her in the chair she sat in and saw two long tears running down her cheeks.

"Eden look at me" I told her. She sighed, but looked at me. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers were larger being magnified by the glasses that she wore.

"Why?" she whispered and I knew she was asking why to a lot of things that was going on in her head. Her life was so controlled and now she didn't know where the top was from the bottom. She needed an anchor and I wanted to be that for her even if she didn't want me to. I was going to fight for her and for us.

I reached up and took the glasses she had off her face and laid them on the table in front of her. Eden closed her eyes and exhaled a big breath and then looked back at me. Her eyes held so much pain and sadness in them, I felt she was giving up and I needed her to fight.

"I'm so sorry" I told her cupping her cheek, rubbing it with my thumb " I love you"

I saw fire come into her eyes as she pulled away from me "Don t, I heard what your friends said"

"Yea I know you did, but what they said wasn't true. I never used your feelings and your past to get to you so I could win. My feelings for you are true"

"I've heard enough, I need to get back to work" she said putting her hand on her glasses.

"Stop" I told her laying my hand on hers "please"

"I'll work with you after hours because I have to, but thats all and when the project is over so am I "

"Ok" I said feeling that I had pushed her enough. Eden got up from her chair, walked to the door, paused, looked back for a minute, and then left.

If it was work that would bring us together then so be it, but I wasn't work all that we were going to be doing.

Eden's Pov

I made it back to my desk in a daze, how I didn't trip over myself on my way there was a miracle. I sat down in my chair determined not to let Lester get to me, so I buried myself in answering emails and writing up notes on clients that asked for me to work with them. Around two o'clock the thought came to me that Lester said he would pick me up at six tonight to look over the things he had and this place was nice, not formal, but nice. I only had two nice dresses and I refuse to wear them now. Bowing my head in my hands, I knew what I had to do and it was something I hated with a passion.

It was now three o'clock and I was looking for a parking space on my street. I don't usually come home this early, but as I thought about it , I have to now make a trip before meeting with Lester tonight. Working with Lester I thought shaking my head as I got out of my truck. Work was what it was going to be, I was going to treat him like he was any other client that I work with and when its done so am I.

I unlocked my door and sat my purse and bag down on my couch. Sadie hearing me came running no doubt from my bed and began twinning herself between my legs. Picking her up, I told her not to get to comfortable about me here so early because I'd just came home to change and then run out again. Usually at this time I was running all over L.A. Searching for place's, taking pictures, and gathering info so I could present my findings to the ones I was working for at the time. Placing Sadie back on my bed, I took off my clothes and pulled on some casual ones. I hated where I was going, but at least I would feel a little comfortable doing it.

"Ok girl hold down the fort" I told her leaning down to kiss her head and scratch her ears.

God how I needed a drink right now, I thought as I jumped back into my truck and headed out. This was the last thing I needed from a day of hell. It turned my stomach to go shopping, I hated it. I have the nice dresses that Stephanie made me get when she dragged me out for that girls day, but I will not wear them. The blue one was the one that caught Lester's attention and the Black one was the one that I just wore last week when everything blew up.

Pulling into the malls parking structure, I parked my expedition into a spot and beeped it look when I hopped out. As I walked to the mall the thoughts of that day out with Stephanie entered my mind. I was very uncomfortable then as I am now, but the getting my nails and hair done did feel nice. I enjoyed getting to know Stephanie and it hurt to think that maybe my new found friend could have been in on the plan that Lester had concocted. I don't know for sure she was, but in all fairness she was there and was his friend first before me.

Inside of Macy's I search rack after rack of dresses and came up with a small pile. I carried them into the dressing room and began to undress. Every dress I had brought in with me didn't fit either in fit, cut, or just couldn't get it on, sitting down in my underwear on the bench that was in the corner of the stall, I banged my head back against the stall wall in frustration. This is exactly why I hate to shop for clothes. I see my body and the clothes don't fit and they are in my size. Looking at the last dress on the hook on the back of the door, I slid it off the hanger and proceeded to slip it on.

"Thank God" I said when I zipped the dark purple dress and it fit. It had a square neck line and a ruffle on my hip. I turned and looked at the dress at all angles and was please that it wasn't to tight and it did look pretty good on me. I quickly changed back into my clothes, went to the register, and bought the dress.

Walking back through the mall to go home, I saw Victoria's Secret and stopped in front of it. Stephanie told me when we went here that day that every girl feels powerful and sexy in some new sexy underwear. I looked over at some of the stuff I could see from where I stood and then quickly turned and walked away. That was the last thing I wanted and needed as I hurried out to the parking structure.

At six o'clock on the dot a knock came to my door. I didn't have to look out to check who it was, because I knew it was going to be Lester. No others come by so I knew it was him. I threw away the empty cat food can I had in my hand when he had knocked and went to answer the door. When I did I found him standing there in a black on black suit. Even though I didn't want anything to do with him, the sight of him dressed like that took my breath away. When I looked back up at him he wore this strange look on his face.

"What is something wrong?" I asked looking down to make sure my dress was on right and I hadn't forgot to put my shoes on.

"Yes he said walking in and shutting the door behind him


	6. Chapter 6

Lester's Pov

Like earlier today, I find myself in front of the mirror pulling on another monkey suit. This time it is a black Armani suit paired with a black silk shirt and a tie. Even though I prefer the comfort of my regular RangeMan wear, I must say I do look damn good.

While driving over to Edens my thoughts were filled with how we'd left things at her office this morning. Being in that conference room was gut wrenching and for a long moment I almost decided to call Ranger and call the whole thing off. It was killing me to see how much pain Eden is in and I love her so much I would walk away, but I really wanted the chance to be with her again. As I was thinking of baling my training kicked in and I knew I couldn't disobey an order from my "Commanding Officer" and I didn't want Eden out of my life, but if it did come down to it, I at least wanted her to acknowledge the truth and that I truthfully have feelings for her.

Finding a parking spot at the beach across from her condo, I jogged across and took the stairs two at a time until I was standing in front of her door. Before I knocked I pulled on the tie that was stranggeling the breath out of me and pulled on the jacket to get rid of the wrinkles that driving over might have caused. I know I looked like a stupid teenage kid standing there all nervous coming to collect his date for the night.

"Man up Santos" I told myself lifting my hand up a knocking on the door

After a few moments of silence I heard the locks tumble and the door opened to reveal Eden. She stood there in front of me and I watched as she raked her eyes over me. When I took the time to do as well , I started at her black heeled feet, up to her purple dress that showed the top line of her breasts, and then up to her face. When I saw that she was wearing those glasses she's been wearing ever since being back in Cali and that tight bun that was slicked back and on the back of her head, I was disappointed. How that didn't hurt her head I'll never know.

Guessing my displeasure of seeing her going back behind her walls showed on my face due to Eden's reaction. When she was in Trenton she never wore her hair up in that bun like she does now and I have never seen her wear glasses, not that its a bad thing its just surprising seeing them. Each time except the time on the beach, I've seen her this way. I watched as Eden looked all around her and then back at me.

"What, is something wrong?" she asked

"Yes" I told her stepping inside her home and closing the door behind me

I walked up to Eden and just stared at her. She darted her eyes everywhere but at mine. She began to fiddle with the gathered ruffle on the side of her dress and I placed my hand around hers stopping her. Eden took in a sharp breath and lifted her eyes to me. I brought my hands up and took the glasses off her face and looked down at them in my hands.

"Why are you wearing these?" I asked

Eden's forehead crinkled in confusion " to see" she answered giving me the obvious answer, I grinned.

"You never wore them in Trenton" I said laying them down on top of her glass coffee table

"I only have to wear them when my eyes are tired and lately they have been"

"A lot of work since being back?"

"No" she said and I looked up at her "I haven't slept well since coming home"

Pain sliced through my heart knowing I was the cause of her not being able to rest. I took another step into Edens personal space and again brought my hands up and began to unwind the bun that was on the back of her head. Eden tried to move away, but I had already took the band out and some hair pins. Once her hair was free, her blond curls fell down around her shoulders in waves. I loved her hair and this is how I remembered it.

"There's my girl" I softly said combing my fingers through her hair

Edens eyes closed and I was catapulted back to the time where we would lay in bed before going to sleep and I would run my fingers through her hair. Eden loved it when I did it, her whole body would relax and let go and when I would scrape my nails along her scalp she would make these tiny little sounds that would get my blood pumping and heading south. I cupped her cheek and ran my thumb over the bone, she opened her eyes and we were just inches apart. I could see the war going on in the backs of her eyes. She didn't want to like my touch, but she was. Eden placed her hand on mine and removed it from her face breaking the moment we had.

"I'm not your girl" she said moving back and taking in a breath "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, are you?" I asked still feeling the pull of the moment we'd shared. I saw there was still feelings and I hoped I could expend on them tonight.

"I'm ready" she said hurrying around me and grabbing her purse

We arrived at the restaurant and I told the Maitre D the name the reservation was under. We were led back to a nice table that was lit up with little tea light candles. Eden was seated and we received our menus. While we looked over them, I looked up and over at Eden. The light from the candles dances off her causing her hair to look like gold, when she felt me looking at her she looked up and I caught the sight of the little gold flecks that were in her eyes. Before I could say anything a nicely dress man walked up and introduced himself as Ken our waiter for the night. Eden agreed with my choice of a bottle of red wine and Ken scurried off to retrieve it giving us a few minutes to look on what we would like to have for dinner.

"You look beautiful" I told Eden

"Thank you. So you want to buy the building you showed us this morning? She asked diverting any attention away from herself. I knew it was her way of gaining control of the situation and for now I'd go along with it.

"Well I thought we'd discuss business after dinner, but ok. Yes we want to purchase the building I showed you this morning"

"This IS work and how do you know its for sale? It wasn't in any of the ones that was gathered for you"

"The owner of the building is an old Army buddy of Rangers. He has a security business as well and wants to get out, so Ranger made him an offer and he accepted. It is my job to buy it, see how good his staff are, remodel, train them the be RangeMen, and have it run itself like our branches on the east coast do. This way the core team doesn't have to relocate to Cali to get a building up and going, its already there and established."

"My job usually is to research and find locations that could be used for what the client does. I will also help with finding contractors and such. Since this building is already a building there isn't much I can do" she said as the waiter came back and poured our drinks and left the bottle in a bucket. Eden downed her glass of wine and poured herself another.

"You are my only contact here in Cali, so I need your help. You are familiar with the project and you know the area" I told her. Eden just sighed and Ken returned for our orders.

"Are we ready?" he asked

"Yes, I'll have the steak medium with a baked potato"

"Ma'am"

"Uhh" Eden said swallowing another big gulp of wine "Uh I'll have the uhh grilled chicken salad"

"Eden" I said when I heard her choice. I remembered how we would argue every time I'd take her out to dinner. She was always uncomfortable to eat in front of me. After a while I thought we'd had this licked.

"That's all" she said handing her menu back to Ken. When he left she refilled her wine glass.

"Maybe you should slow down" I said motioning to her glass. We haven't even had food yet and she was gonna be hurting if she didn't.

"I drink wine all the time"

"Yea , but your already going on your third and dinner hasn't even been served yet. Didn't you tell me you haven't ever had a hang over before?"

"Nope I haven't, but I'm fine" she assured me. I knew she was drinking to numb the feelings that were going on inside. I was going to have to really keep my eye on her.

We ate mostly in silence with a comment thrown in here and there. It was a far cry from some of the dinners we had gone out on before. On them we would laugh and talk, hold hands across the table, and exchange soft kisses, the woman I knew then I missed. After our dinner was cleared and we spoke about the buying of the building, I asked if Eden would dance with me. I figured it was a long shot, but surprisingly she agreed. I lead her to the dance floor where soft classical music was playing and placed my hands around her waist. Once she settled into my body , I closed my eyes and inhaled her sent. We gently swayed to the music and It just felt right to have her in my arms again. To soon the song ended and she pulled back from me. As she did Eden swayed and stumbled on her heels.

"Whoa, I got you" I said yanking her back to me before she hit the floor.

"Its so hot in here" she said her face beet red

"I think I need to get you home" I said knowing that all the alcohol she had drunk was starting to take its toll

"No I'm fine" she said starting to walk but stumbling again " just make the room stop spinning"

I tucked her into my side and guided her over to our table where I threw a wad of cash onto it for our bill and got Eden out of there. When I got back to her place, I practically had to carry her up the steps.

"Eden" I said propping her up against the door "Eden baby I need your key"

"It's in my purse, here I'll get it" she said rummaging through her purse. As she did she began to slide down the door frame.

"Ok, let me get it" I said grabbing her and standing her back up

Once inside, I placed my arm around her and looked around her place to see where her bedroom could be. Seeing a hallway I deduced that it would take me there and walked her back . Coming to a room, I flipped the light on and found her bed.

"Ok here we go" I said laying her down and removing her shoes "Sleep it off hon" I said kissing her on the forehead

"Lester" she called out grabbing a hold of my arm "Don't go"


	7. Chapter 7

Lester's Pov

I looked down at the hand that was wrapped around my arm. I took it into my hand, kissed it, and placed it on to the bed. As I looked over at Eden as she laid there, there was no way I was going to leave her even if she hadn't asked me to stay. She looked so small and scared looking up at me and it reminded me of the time when the storms rolled in, in Trenton.

I stood up with her eyes watching me and took off my jacket and then started to unbutton my shirt. I tossed the clothes on to the near by chair that sat next to her bed as I shucked off my shocks and shoes. I crawled into bed with my heart hammering in my chest with the thoughts of getting to be with Eden again even if she was inebriated. I laid on my back and pulled Eden to my chest, I wondered if anything was going on in that head of hers. It thrilled me that even though she felt betrayed by me she still felt comfortable to seek out comfort from me when she was scared.

"Come back to me baby" I said while combing my fingers through her hair. Eden shifted some but then stilled.

My eyes flew open and a split second I panicked not knowing where I was. The memories of last night came back a moment later and I looked over to see the clock on the night stand say it was five A.M. I thanked my years of service for allowing me to be able to sleep almost anywhere, I stretched my back and heard the satisfying pops and looked over to see that Eden had moved in the middle of the night to lay curled up on her side with her back to me. Knowing I was up and probably not going to go back to sleep, I sat up on the side of the bed and thought about what I could do.

"Coffee" I said getting up. I walked over to the other side of the bed to check on Eden. Her cheeks were flushed from all the wine she had drank tonight. I kissed her head and pulled the blanket up over her and quietly found my way to the kitchen.

I stood there taking stock of the room when it hit me that everything I saw was pretty much state of the art things. I looked over into the living room where I found high quality furnishing that I knew had to have cost a pretty penny. I was surprised by this, I had never really thought about Eden having money, but if you think about it she does live in Malibu on the beach and works with very wealth clients. With how Eden is and how she acts you'd never know she comes with money.

I looked around her kitchen again and spotted one of those one cup coffee makers. Eden had a carousel of those little pods of coffee and I found the coffee mugs in the first cabinet I came to.

"Ok lets see if I can figure out how to work one these" I said selecting my coffee and placing it into the machine. As I placed the mug under the spout I hit the button and a second later I had a hot cup of steaming coffee.

I stood drinking my coffee lost in my thoughts when a large cat jumped up on the counter next to me meowing loudly scaring the shit out of me. I gasped in surprise not knowing Eden had a cat and the coffee sloshed out over the rim of my cup nearly scalding me.

"Holy Shit" I yelled jumping back from the hot liquid. The cat walked up to me and butted my hand with its head meowing again.

"So Eden has a cat" I said grabbing a roll of paper towels and wiping up the small puddle that was in the floor.

The cat sat back on its back legs and looked at me. It was a pretty cat, its fur was white and it had different colors of brown and black patches all over its back, it reminded me of a patchwork quilt. Tossing the wet paper towels away I came back to the cat.

"Your very pretty are you nice as well?" I asked it as I brought my hand up and it sniffed at my fingers and then rubbed its head on my hand. I stroked its ears and then rubbed my hand down it back causing it to stand and arch its back end up with its tail straight up in the air.

"You hungry?" I asked looking around the kitchen for its food and found a cabinet filled with little cans of food.

After giving the cat a can for food that smelled horrible, I took the rest of my coffee and went into the living room. I thought about going back and being with Eden, but I didn't want to disturb her by getting back into bed. After a few minutes, Eden's cat came into the living room to sit next to me and I watched as it licked its mouth several times and then began to thoroughly bathe itself. With everything I saw and found this morning, what else don't I know about this woman?

Eden's Pov

Jerking suddenly awake, I laid there wondering what when my stomach rolled letting me know just what had woken me up, I was going to be sick. I fought my way from under my blanket and just barely made it into my bathroom where I hit my knees and emptied everything my stomach contained. Sitting back after the heaves stopped and taking a few deep breaths to calm my stomach, I looked around and saw I was in MY bathroom. As I spun my head around looked at the bathroom from every angle my head began to boom and my stomach swirled again.

"Oh God" I said leaning back over and loosing what ever was left in my stomach. I had been sick with my headaches before, but I think this is worse or a close second.

When I finally manged to get to my feet again, I looked down and saw that I was wearing the same dress I had worn when I went out to dinner last night. How did I get home, I have no memories of what happened and how I wound up in my bedroom and bathroom. I lowered the zipper on the dress and threw it in to the corner of the room to decide to toss it or have it cleaned since there was now splatters of vomit on it. I grabbed my robe and tied it around myself and turned to have my heart fall into my stomach, there on the chair laid a mans jacket and shirt, his shoes and socks sat near by. Feeling a sense of dread figuring out who the clothes belonged to, I rubbed my fingers into my temples as I tried to remember what the hell had happened last night.

Walking as slowly as I could up my hallway, hugging the wall, I made it to the mouth of the hallway and stood there a second to let the room stop spinning. I looked to my left into the kitchen and when the light him me I closed my eyes as my head boomed.

"Why is my lights on?" I asked seeing out of my sliding glass doors of the balcony that it was daylight.

I turned to my right and looked into my living room where I found a pair of bare feet propped up on my couch arm. I walked over and found Lester laying asleep on my couch with Sadie on his chest, his bare chest. Obviously MY cat , MY friend has taking a liking to Mr. Santos. I stood there and looked over his face as he slept. His eyelashes gently fanned over his upper cheeks. I used to watch him undress when I was staying with him and I was amazed that a man that looked like him was into a girl like me. This man was hot with rippling muscels and abs so hard you could bounce a quarter off if. I felt my mouth go dry as I continued to watch him.

"Well if I didn't know better I would say you like what you're looking at" I heard and looked up to see twinkling green eyes staring back at me.

I felt my face go hot as I was caught admiring Lester. I tried to stop looking at him, but as he sat up he held Sadie to his chest and rubbed her head. She just blinked her eyes and enjoyed what he was doing to her.

"Well it looks like my cat likes you" I said trying to diffuse the mounting tension in the room

"Yea females find me irresistible" he smirked

"Well one does"

"I don't think so" he said and I thightend my belt on my robe as he stood up and placed Sadie on the floor. I watched as she ran off and then looked up to see Lester Standing in front of me. He placed on hand on my hip and pulled me into him, my chest hit his bare one.

"You asked me to stay. You didn't want me to go" he told me " and it felt goos to hold you again"

"What?" I gasped

"I brought you home when all the wine you drank began to affect you and you asked me to stay"

"No" I said shaking my head which wasn't a great idea.

"You did, so I laid next to you and held you like I did back in Trenton"

"Oh God" I said my stomach rushing up in my throat. Why would I ask him to stay with me after everything thats happened. Slapping my hand over my mouth, I ran to the kitchen sink and heaved.

"That's it, get it all out" I heard as I felt a hand rubbing my back and a hand holding my hair. Tears of embarrassment streamed down my face as this was the second time I had thrown up in front of Lester.


	8. Chapter 8

Lester's Pov

Unfortunately the small amount of comfort I was giving Eden as she tossed her cookies in the sink was the only thing I was able to do. A few minutes after she stopped throwing up I heard my phone ring in the bedroom, it was in the pocket of the jacket I had worn to dinner last night. I was going to ignore it and just let it go to voice mail, but Eden also had heard it and insisted that I go and answer it.

"You sure?" I asked her trying to get across to her that she meant more to me than a phone call " I can let it go to voice mail"

"Yea I'm sure" she said turning to wrince her mouth out with a handful of water. I didn't want to leave her, the vibe that had been around us since I got here seemed to have relaxed some and I wanted to continue to ease it.

"I have to call into work anyways and tell them I'm going to work from home today" She said

I stared at her for a minute and then went to the bedroom to answer my phone. By the time I got there the caller had hung up and had left a message. I sat on the edge of the bed and listened as Ranger's Army friend began to speak. He wanted to meet with me within the hour, I guess he heard that I was in town. I knew that I needed to meet with him, but I was intending to do that maybe next week when I got everything settled in with Eden. Calling the guy back, he told me again how he wanted me to meet him in the hour, knowing that Eden was sick I really didn't want to leave her, but from the sounds of it there was no way this guy was going to let me out until another day.

"Eden" I called to her as I walked back up the hall to the living room. I found her sitting on the couch with a pillow over her lap. When she looked up at me and had those dark smudges under her eyes and the green look on her face, I really wanted to stay.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her kneeling down in front of her

"Like death warmed over"

"Did you get a hold of work?"

"Yea they're fine with it" she told me

"Ok listen, that was they guy that owns the building we are going to buy. He wants to see me" I told her

"So you're leaving?" she asked which took me by surprise. Last night she was drunk when she asked me to stay and now she was sober and she acted as if she wanted me to stay again.

"Yea, I don't want to, but I guess Ranger's been in contact with him and he wants to meet with me"

"Well its what you're here for"

"Among other things" I told her taking a hold of her hand. Eden looked down at our joined hands for a minute and then jerked her back. I guess there still is a little bit of the hurt and anger still in there.

I went back to the bedroom to get dressed in the clothes that I had worn last night, I had just enough time to go back to my hotel room and change into a RangeMan uniform and meet with this guy. When I got back to the living room, Eden was standing at the front door waiting on me. I walked up to her and she began her nervous fidgeting.

"Thank you for watching over me last night and getting me home. I's sorry I was so careless and drank to much, thats not me" she explained

"I know" I told her touching her cheek causing her to look up at me. I knew I shouldn't, but the urge was just too great. I lowered my head to hers and when our lips were about to touch, Eden pulled back.

"Uhhh I guess you should go" she said opening her door

"Yea, I guess you're right" I said a little hurt, I really wanted to stay there with her even more now. When the door closed behind me, it would be the last I would see of Eden for the next two days.

Eden's Pov

After Lester had left, I tried to pull myself together. I went and pulled on a comfy set of sweat pants, a t-shirt, and grabbed my lap top so that I could catch up on some emails. I was doing a good job for about an hour when my mind decided it had done enough work and wanted to wonder. I began to think of Lester and our dinner together. He looked so nice sitting across from me and when I was in his arms dancing, it felt just right.

I found myself day dreaming and lost in thoughts of the relationship that I had with Lester. How he would kiss me in front of everyone, how he would hold my hand when we walked side by side, and how we would kiss and be with each other when we went to bed. I have experienced a lot in the short time I'd been with Lester, stuff that I never thought I would ever get too. Les never pressured me for sex, but I knew in the times we were alone, in the darkness of his bedroom that he was ready. I could feel him when he was above me kissing me so tenderly and passionately.

"He was ready" I said thinking of what I had felt

"Would he be that aroused when he was only duping me?"

I placed my lap top on the coffee table and wrapped the throw that was on the back of my couch around me. I went out onto my balcony and looked out over the beach and the ocean. Lester couldn't be telling the truth about really liking me, could he?

"No" I said shaking my head and turning away from my view. "I wont allow my heart to be invested again"

I stood there for a little bit longer and made my mind up that I wasn't going to allow Lester to get to me. I was going from this moment on dedicate myself to the project. Lester said Mr. Manoso picked me as the winner and a winner I was going to be. I will make Lester's project of converting the other security firm in to RangeMan my top priority and when it was all said and finished , it was going to be a top producer in the empire. I walked back into my condo and shook off the blanket and pulled my laptop back to me. I was determined to show everyone just what I could do.

Lester's Pov

Ever since I left Eden's that morning to go see Ranger's friend, I have been going non stop. Not only did he want to meet me to get to know me, he also had me tour the building, meet his men, and have me address them and tell them what was going on. I didn't intend to have that kind of meeting until the deal was done and I was in full control, but the guy was excited and eager to get the ball rolling. I didn't get out of there until very late and then I had to go back to my room and brief Ranger on everything that was done. With all this going on I haven't been able to get back to Eden.

Eden hasn't been to far away from my mind though, I thought of her often. The last time I saw her she looked like a train had ran her over, but I felt the tension that was around us had changed. I hoped it was a good sign for things to come.

I sent my latest emails of the evening off and as promised I let Ranger know what was said and done. Even though I have full say over this project, he still wants to be kept in the loop every few days to track the progress. When we get farther into the remodeling and stuff he will come out and check out everything.. Feeling the exhaustion entering my bones, I looked over to my hotel bed and longed to just lay down for a while. Turning off my computer, I kicked off my boots, and started my way over to the bed. Before I could lay down there came a knock to the door. Not expecting someone at this hour, I grabbed my gun and went over to the door.

"Yea?" I asked through the door

"Its me" came the sweetest voice

"Eden?" I asked uncocking the gun and setting onto the dresser next to me

"Yea" she answered back as I opened the door to find her standing there.

"Are you ok?" I asked alarmed she was here at my room. I looked her over and saw she definitely looked better than two days ago.

"Uhh yea, I just have some stuff I wanted to show you that I've been working on" she said patting the think file folder she was holding

"Ohh yea, come in" I said standing back and letting her in.


	9. Chapter 9

Lester's Pov

Once given the invitation into my room, Eden blew past me and then whirled on me. She began talking at rapid speed and tossing papers at me, it was really all I could do just to keep up with her. Pausing for a second in her speech, Eden looked around my hotel room.

"Damn" she said and I quirked and eyebrow at her "You don't have a desk in here"

"I've been working at the table" I told her motioning over to the table where my laptop sat.

"No, it wont do, we need a bigger surface to lay stuff out on" she said her eyes settling on the bed.

"It'll have to do" she told me sitting down and pulling papers out of her folders.

Over the next two hours we went over the research Eden had done and I must admit I was impressed with all the stuff she had came up with. It would save me countless of hours if I was left to do it alone. I looked over at Eden amazed that this woman was so damn smart. God I wanted her so much. Eden had blue prints of the building I was buying, lists of contractors, names of decorators, and even charts of the estimated costs of everything.

"Wow Eden" I said looking down the rows of numbers she had given to me. Ranger would love this. She is proving to be such an asset to the RangeMan Company.

"This is great" I told her and she had this grin on her face that if it spoke it would say " I know"

"I've been working on this when I got home from work the last two nights" she said yawning into her fist " There's a couple more pages I'd like to go over, do you have any coffee? she asked looking back over the room.

"No, but I'll go downstairs and get us some"

"Great" she said opening another binder

I shut the door behind me and shook my head at the fiery blond that was currently sitting on my bed. When I had arrived here in California , I thought there would be no chance that Eden would have anything to do with me, so I concocted a plan to have her work with me. Now here she is seeking me out on her own and being alone in a hotel room with who she thought to be the enemy. My how things have changed.

I made it down to the lobby where a restaurant was housed. Thank God it was a twenty four hour place and I could still order coffee. I ordered our coffees to go and then headed back up to my room.

"I didn't know how you liked your coffee..." I was saying as I stopped at the foot of the bed. Eden had laid down on her side and was asleep. Sitting the coffees down, I began to gather the papers together and placed them back into her file folder. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I lifted her feet into my lap and began to take her shoes and socks off. While I was do this, Eden came awake and sat up.

"Oh God" her cheeks reddened " I fell asleep didn't I?"

"It's ok" I told her rubbing her foot a little

"I'll uhh get out of your hair now, I know its late" she said trying to scoot off the bed

"Stay" I told her and she stopped and looked at me " It's two in the morning and your obviously tired"

"I don't have anything to sleep in" was her excuse

"Eden come on, we have slept together plenty of times in Jersey, We are used to each other" I told her

"Yea, but we've never seen each other"

"Well" I said smirking at her " I am an adult and I can keep myself from attacking you if you can control yourself. If you want you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in. I told her and she bit into her bottom lip.

"What is it?"

"I don't think your shirt will fit me" she replied

"Hey I'm a big guy, I'm sure it would"

"Yea but not big like me, I'm just fat" she mumbled

"Hey" I said grabbing her chin to make her look at me " I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. I think you're beautiful and it is killing me not to be able to hold and kiss you like I want to and should.

"Lester" she softly said

"I know you don't believe me. You believed in me once and you will believe in me again"

"Ok I'll try your shirt" she said and I gave her a smile

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of my RangeMan shirts and handed it to her. Eden got up and disapeered into the bathroom to change and while she did so, I slipped my shirt and pants off as well. I was commando and would usually stay that way, but with Eden here I slipped on a pair of boxer briefs and got into bed. I got comfortable and waited on Eden to come out. When she finally did and I saw her in my shirt, my heart skipped a few beats and I sucked in a breath. She was stunning standing there with her blond hair falling around her shoulders and her bare legs sticking out from under the shirt. How in the world was I not going to attack her, how was I going to make it through the night?

Eden kept tugging the shirt down as she walked around to the other side of the bed. I pulled the covers back and patted the bed for her to join me. Eden sat down on the bed with her back towards me, I watched as her shoulders dropped.

"Eden I'm not that bad. You know this" I said speaking about the nights we had shared in Trenton. She swung her legs under the cover and pulled the shirt down to her knees. Eden then pulled the blanket up over her waist and stared ahead at the wall in front of her. She was so stiff and quiet, when we were in Jersey she would cuddle into me and sigh in peace as I held her.

"Do I need to set a clock or something to wake you up so you can make it home to change before work?" I asked her

"No I cleared my schedule so that I could work with you tomorrow. I want to go see this building" she told me and I think my mouth dropped to the bed. A whole day with Eden, the surprises never end.

I looked over at her and my heart and mind began to war with each other. I wanted to pull her to me and be and do like we used too. The other side though warned me that she hasn't fully began to trust me yet. Even though we seem to be on better terms she still was unsure. I looked over at her again.

"Ahhhh screw it" I said and scooted over to where she was in bed.

A/N Ratings may change on story next chapter, I'm not sure yet. Check the M section if you don't see it next weekend. It will be under Lester.

Thanks,

Karren


End file.
